


like shooting stars we flew

by bottledtearsforjoon



Category: Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Angsty Yoonmin, Arranged Marriage Mentioned, Bad At Emotions, Barista Min Yoongi, Brief mention of drugs, Cheating, College AU, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Is Whipped For Yoongi, God I need to tag so much, Hes trying his best, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Jeon Jungkook & Park Jimin are Best Friends, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Jeon Jungkook is a Sweetheart, Jungkook and Jimin are brothers, Jungkook is a good brother, Lies, Lots of Angst, M/M, Not really though, Park Jimin is clueless, Past Vmin, Time changes, Twitter AU, Twitter Mutuals, Unrequited Love, Wedding, Yelling, blonde min yoongi, coffee shop AU, except not really, fuck this is a mess, hard feelings, jungkook is a sweetheart, monsta x is here for like 2 mins, namjoon is smart, poor yoongi, this is for Aleena I love u, twitter au kinda, yoonkook, yoonkook bad, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-07-24 22:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20022022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottledtearsforjoon/pseuds/bottledtearsforjoon
Summary: jungkook stares at the wedding cake, eyes glazing over the soft pink flower icing and the two male figures perched atop it. normally, at weddings, he wouldn't be so subdued, normally at weddings he would be dancing and cheering and toasting. normally, at weddings, he wouldn't be in love with one of the grooms.





	1. you're the star that turned my ordinaries into extraordinaries

when jeongguk and jimin were little, they couldn't agree on much. jimin loved dramas, particularly romance ones. jeongguk loved anime, particularly not romantic ones. jimin took art electives in high school, and jeongguk skipped elective in favor of playing video games in the recreation room. 

the two year age gap meant everything to the boys as kids, but during college, they were often mistaken as the same person, which both took as a compliment. 

while jimin cleaned their shared dorm, jeongguk cooked for the two. they had a system, they had an order, and they knew each other better than they knew themselves.

it wasn't really a surprise to jeongguk when they fell for the same guy. 

____________________________________

[ 6:30 pm, tuesday, march 27th ] 

his name was min yoongi, and he worked at a coffee shop, and he had good taste in anime, and jeongguk loved his eyes. 

jeongguk and yoongi met on the same day that yoongi and jimin met, in a cruel twist of fate. 

jimin rushed home from the coffee shop that day, bursting to tell his brother about the adorable blonde barista, who had given jimin his number.

jeongguk bounced on the balls of his feet as he poured the ramen packet into a pot. he couldn't wait to tell his hyung about the cute mutual he had made on twitter. 

i think i'm in love with him. jimin thought as he ran up the stairs to the dorm. 

i haven't felt like this with anyone. jeongguk realized as he scooped ramen into a bowl. 

"i met a boy." 

____________________________________

they blurt the words at the same time as the door swings open, and the brothers laugh as jimin walks in. 

"can i talk about my boy first?" jimin asks as they sit at the table, grabbing a chopstick. jeongguk nodded, his eyes bright. "tell me all about your boy." jimin was famously picky, and for him to be his excited before the first date truly was momentous. 

"okay so you know that coffee shop-?" jimin paused, blowing on the still-hot ramen. jeongguk nodded. "with the-"

"cute little fairy lights, yeah." jimin nodded. he stopped again to eat, and jeongguk sighed. it was like this everytime jimin tried to tell a story while eating. he just couldn't focus.

jeongguk nudged jimin after a moment to get him to start talking again. jimin, looked up, confused, before he remembered.

"right so, i went in after dance practice, and there was this cute new barista, and i was totally nervous cause he was texting before i got in, but then we started talking and he's single!" jimin beamed. 

"he doesn't like dancing, which was almost a dealbreaker, but he's an amazing guy, really. he wants to be a rapper, and he's so good, gguk. you should hear him. it's amazing. and you'll love him. he's into your anime stuff." jeongguk raised his eyebrows at that. 

"oh, so i'm meeting him?" jimin hadn't brought anyone home since taehyung. jimin must've really liked this guy. 

"shutup, okay? he's really cute and i really think it'll go well. he's blonde, and lowkey has hipster hair, and i love it." 

"minnie, you've been talking for like ten minutes and i still don't know the guy's name." jeongguk rolled his eyes, but jimin continued, undeterred by his brother's comments. 

"he has these adorable glasses and look- he gave me his twitter! it's an anime account, you really should follow him." 

"his name, jimin." 

jimin let out a small laugh. "it's a really pretty name. min yoongi. man, i even love saying it." 

___________________________

maybe it was the stars in jimin's eyes, or the way his cheeks heated up just talking about the boy. maybe it was that jeongguk hadn't seen jimin this happy since taehyung, but when jimin asked jeongguk who his boy was, jeongguk made a quick decision not to tell jimin that they had fallen in love with the same boy in under 24 hours. 

___________________________

[ two years ago ] 

taehyung. he was the one boyfriend who jimin could never seem to get enough of. there were boys before that, of course, but as soon as jimin met taehyung, he seemed to be incapable of letting go. it hadn't started off slow and sweet, rather with both boys going into the relationship heavy and expectant. 

they cooled down, at least to jeongguk, after a few months. taehyung was still everywhere in the apartment, and jimin still clung to taehyung's arm, but they were less intense. that's what everyone thought. 

when jimin asked taehyung to marry him, it was unplanned. jimin hadn't discussed it with anyone- jeongguk, or their parents, not even taehyung's best friend seokjin. if jimin had stopped to asked seokjin, jimin would have found out that taehyung was betrothed. like some kind of fucking 1800s arranged marriage. it was ridiculous, and it hurt jimin more than jeongguk could imagine. 

there was screaming. and then there was silence. and then were tears. "it's not 1830! just tell your parents what you fucking want!" jeongguk hadn't meant to seen it, but he did live in the apartment after all. taehyung paced around, his hands in his hair. "what if i don't know what i want." he had muttered, and that was the end for jimin. 

___________________________


	2. 𝒊𝒕'𝒔 𝒅𝒊𝒇𝒇𝒆𝒓𝒆𝒏𝒕 𝒇𝒓𝒐𝒎 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒕𝒚𝒑𝒊𝒄𝒂𝒍 𝒅𝒆𝒇𝒊𝒏𝒊𝒕𝒊𝒐𝒏 𝒐𝒇 𝒅𝒆𝒔𝒕𝒊𝒏𝒚

[ 6:15 pm , tuesday march 27th ] 

𝒊𝒕'𝒔 𝒅𝒊𝒇𝒇𝒆𝒓𝒆𝒏𝒕 𝒇𝒓𝒐𝒎 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒕𝒚𝒑𝒊𝒄𝒂𝒍 𝒅𝒆𝒇𝒊𝒏𝒊𝒕𝒊𝒐𝒏 𝒐𝒇 𝒅𝒆𝒔𝒕𝒊𝒏𝒚

jeongguk twirled around his bedroom, belting out words to a song he had known about for fifteen minutes, but already knew the words to. minsugadoki, his newest twitter mutual, had told jeongguk that the song sounded like what falling in love was, and that was about the moment jeongguk realized that he liked him. a lot.

which was crazy. and probably dumb. and- 

jeongguk's phone binged with a notification from twitter. 

minsugadoki has sent you a message ! 

he opened it, smile slowly spreading across his face. 

minsugadoki: just got to work. what are you doing today? wanna pick up a coffee and chat with your favorite barista? 

jeononice: my favorite barista? what makes you so sure? 

minsugadoki: you don't know any other baristas, idiot. 

jeononice: i cant :( biggg test tomorrow and then i gotta make dinner for my hyung 

minsugadoki: you live with your hyung? 

jeononice: he's a big pain but i couldn't live without my older brother ♡ 

minsugadoki: awhh what a good boy 

jeononice: shutup. don't you have work to do? 

minsugadoki: talking to you is more fun. 

jeononice: i could talk to you all day. 

jeononice: shit sorry. that's weird 

minsugadoki: gguk, we literally talked all day. 

minsugadoki: there's a customer, sorry i gotta go 

it was strange, jeongguk thought as he stirred the ramen. talking with yoongi, it was easy and light and then it got flirty fast, and then just as quickly as jeongguk's pulse started racing, it was calmed down. 

jeongguk was always careful with his heart, a result of watching his brother. jimin was always the heartbroken- there were no clean breaks, no friendly goodbyes, only screams and tears. taehyung has been the worst of them. but every time, jeongguk truly believed that jimin had found the one. 

and with every heartbreak, jeongguk set a rule for himself. 

any with every moment he spent with yoongi, he felt himself wanting to break those rules a little more. 

___________________________

[ 11:07 pm , tuesday march 27th ] 

there was only one option. jeongguk knew that. talking to yoongi would only further his feelings, and telling jimin was out of the picture. 

it wasn't easy. 

jeongguk expected it to be at least slightly difficult, but as soon as he picked up his phone, he let it flop out of his head and onto the bed. 

his face dragged into a frown, the line between his eyebrows wrinkled. 

jeongguk was never one for drinking, but god, in that moment all he needed some liquid courage. 

instead of numbing his senses, jeongguk went to his brother's room. it wasn't the younger boy's proudest moment, admittedly. 

as gguk climbed into jimin's bed, curling up to his older brother, he tried not to cry. 

maybe it was the exhaustion of the day, or maybe it was that for the first time, jeongguk thought he could fall in love and it would stay that way. until he lost his chance. 

"mmm? jeongguk? what's wrong? it's late, dude." jeongguk bit his lip. was he really going to ask jimin this? wouldn't it seem suspicious? 

"does you really like yoongi?" jeongguk asked instead of answering. 

he hated how childish his voice sounded. 

jimin smiled dreamily in his half-awake state, and that was all the answer that the younger brother needed. 

jeongguk stumbled back to his own bed, chest caving in. shit. 

he felt as though he couldn't breathe. 

such a little action, causing such a big whole in his heart. 

jeongguk shook his head once, to clear himself of the dramatic thoughts. min yoongi was a part of his life for less than 24 hours- this was ridiculous. 

it's not as if they were soulmates, or something. 

jeongguk took out his phone, blocked yoongi on twitter, and promptly fell asleep. 

when he woke up in the morning, jeongguk hazily remembered dreams of stars, stars that didn't crossed paths, but seemed intertwined all the same.


	3. you know that i cant show you me, give you me. but i still want you

[ one month later - thursday, april 19th ]

for a few weeks, jeongguk was successful in avoiding yoongi. all social media was blocked, jeongguk didn't even walk on the block where the cafe was, and he let a small part of himself believe that jimin and yoongi wouldn't last. they had only been dating a month, who knew if it was going to last, anyway. 

( an even smaller part of jeongguk insisted that jeongguk still wanted yoongi. ) 

[ two months later - tuesday, may 22nd ] 

another month had gone by, and jimin was only crazier about yoongi. 

jeongguk still hadn't seen the two of them in the same room. 

everytime jimin said "i can't wait for you to meet him," jeongguk cringed and bit his tongue. 

because technically, jeongguk had met jimin's boyfriend. and he had liked yoongi a bit too much. 

[ three months later - wednesday, june 13th ] 

despite jimin's begs and bribes, another month had gone by without jeongguk's introduction to yoongi. 

they just said "i love you". 

jimin rushed home, as he did three months ago, bursting with excitement. 

and same as three months ago, jeongguk cried a little bit that night, but mostly just angry at himself. gguk reminded himself one more time that having feelings for yoongi was stupid. they had one day together. now yoongi was in love. with his brother. 

[ seven months later - monday, september 17th ] 

all day, jeongguk had felt shitty. 

on his way to school, he walked past yoongi's coffee shop out of habit. 

not yoongi's , the boy reminded himself, just a place where he worked. 

still, jeongguk kept his down, eyes glued to the floor and face burning red. 

on his way back home, jeongguk had bumped into someone, and coffee fell all over his new sweater. 

he just wanted to go home, sleep, and not listen to jimin talk about yoongi. 

___________________________

jimin came home that day with a surprise. he pulled jeongguk out of bed, sat with him on the couch, and could barely stop crying long enough to tell jeongguk the news. 

"yoongi's asked me to marry him. we're going to move to his family house just a few hours away."


End file.
